Talk:Distant, shadowed world
I lack the means to properly extract the image, but I don't think the Sigma Quadrant and Ulnar images are actually the same. My interpretation would be is that Ulnar is the planet seen at the end of the closing cutscene for Echoes of the Future, and that In Utter Darkness indicates that it is actually within the Sigma Quadrant, that the quadrant itself is going dark. Ulnar is a shadowed world, so having it all lit up seems to go against that.--Hawki 07:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) In the ending cutscene for Echoes of the Future, isn't the planet Korhal? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 14:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) How could we don't notice? The planet appearing in the background of In Utter Darkness mission's briefing, when Zeratul is speaking, is Shakuras. This, together with the fact that the tileset used for this mission is Shakuras' one, supports my theory that the distant, shadowy world is, in fact, Shakuras. See here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KD5KmLJ3pYc Moreover, in the Galaxy Editor, Ulnar is stated as a Xel'Naga worldship, not a planet. Also, the ending cutscene of the mission itself, while shows the sun of the Sigma Quadrant fading out into darkness, does not indicates in any way that the battle happened there, nor that it's actually the Sigma Quadrant (Blizzard could have just used the image to show the fading out sun-thing). Actually, we have more evidence of Shakuras being a distant, shadowy world that from Ulnar even being a planet. Omega20 09:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the relevant text: "Ulnar: In protoss legends the planet Ulnar was the mythical last resting place of the gods, the very center of creation from which all life ultimately flows. Zeratul: Now, friend Raynor, you must see the Overmind's vision of the future. The end of my people... and of all things. This is our fate, should Kerrigan die..." The map might use the Shakuras tileset, but if we're flat-out told in the game that it's Ulnar, then it's Ulnar. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that confirms that Ulnar is a planet, not that the battle happens in Ulnar. Also, not only the tileset is Shakuras' one, but the image on the mission's briefing shows the planet Shakuras in the background. Unless both Ulnar and Shakuras share the same appearance, which I doubt, since in SCII all planets have an unique appareance, so it would be doubtful they are just alike. About the text, it says that "in protoss legends", Ulnar "was the mythical last resting place of the gods". The only people the protoss treated as gods were the Xel'naga, unless they considered gods themselves and their legends could be considered predictions of the future. Where does that text come from? I don't remember having seen it before (it may be also because I hadn't played the campaign in a while). Omega20 12:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Every mission tells you which planet it's on in this way. You can see the text in Category: Quotations. For instance, Whispers of Doom: "Ulaan: Legends hint that Ulaan is the resting place of tablets inscribed with a prophecy revealing the will of the ageless xel'naga. No living creature has touched its surface for millions of years... until now." Supernova: "Typhon XI: This remote world is part of an extremely old system, as indicated by its in increasingly unstable sun. This, combined with sparse mineral deposits, has always made Typhon a hard candidate for colonization. Nonetheless, a significant Tal'darim expeditionary force is present." That text appears in the "loading screen" for each mission. The battle always takes place on the listed planet. If that didn't place on Ulnar, then this mission is the only one that breaks the pattern. How do we know that image is of Shakuras? That exact same image is used for Maw of the Void, which is definitely not on Shakuras. I'm also not sure that each planet has a unique appearance: there's no reason why a planet that has only appear in multiplayer maps can't share a tileset with another planet. The only evidence that it's Shakuras is "out-of-game", while we're told (in the same way for each other mission) which planet it takes place on. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I just combed the planet panel during Zeratul's intro and couldn't find the "planetary info" text. UPL2229 21:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Name of the world Where do this description and name come from? XEL 20:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) From the "planetary info" entry of In Utter Darkness. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Where can I read this description? When I click on the crystal after A Sinister Turn it goes to mission start up with Zeratul's introduction speech and there's only difficulty select and Launch buttons available. XEL 07:32, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't you mean after Echoes of the Future? I think it's at the bottom of the screen as Zeratul gives his speech. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, of course, I mean Echoes of the Future, it was a typo. XEL 18:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd so the editing myself, but I'm out of time. Basically I've got a friend who has the strategy guide for SCII, where Ulnar is explicitly labelled as such. Even ignoring the SClegacy info, I'd say this is pretty indicative. AFter all, Prima's had access to exclusive lore information in the past (from direct reading, Twilight Princess, The Force Unleashed and Halo Wars are examples). Might have to create a new ref for the citation index but either way, I think the article can go back to being called Ulnar, along with the SClegacy info returning.--Hawki 21:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's interesting. I recall Prima calling the Sons of Korhal an "extreme right wing faction" in the StarCraft guide but they seem extreme left wing by the time Mengsk took over (the Confederacy being the right-wing extremists). So while it's indicative, it's not necessarily "final". I hope Blizzard answers that, maybe at BlizzCon. It's in a month. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be willing to wait for BlizzCon, but I wouldn't count on an explicit name and if there isn't, I think it should go back to Ulnar by then. Were it to be returned to Ulnar, apart from sourcing the name via the guide, I think an entry in the notes saying that it's never referred to by name in the game would be useful.--Hawki 08:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) planet image Is that planet Ulnar? (Note: according to the map editor, Ulnar is the volcanic planet that appears 5 seconds before these pic, at the Echoes of the Future ending cinematic, the icon is available on the same folder as Albion and all the other planets) Giobruno 00:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the cinematic, I doubt the lava planet is Ulnar, and considering that its appearence coincides with "the flame," I think it's meant to represent a planet being destroyed. Which, considering Ulnar was apparently the last to fall, isn't it.--Hawki 01:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Old Description From Legacy's script: "In protoss legend, Ulnar took on mythical proportions, believed to be the final resting place of the gods and the center of Creation from which all life flew." Stored here until we get more info from Blizzard. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Renaming the Article Ulnar? So, given it has been awhile, what is the plan about renaming this article Ulnar? Are we still divided on if the planet is actually Ulnar or not? --Shadow Archon (talk) 05:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'm personally inclined to, but I'm willing to let Psi have the final say. If we still don't have a name post-LotV, then I'd definately say yes to the Ulnar name.--Hawki (talk) 06:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Ulnar appears in LotV and is a completely different place so this article should be renamed back to Distant, shadowed world or merged with Shakuras.--talk 13:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::To say the truth in the official WoL guide too say that planet is Ulnar--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 19:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC)